


【快新】如果我掉睫毛你会帮我呼呼吗

by Hayashi_L



Series: Something Stupid [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: “但是他说他喜欢我 ☆v☆”





	【快新】如果我掉睫毛你会帮我呼呼吗

**Author's Note:**

> × 来自日常掉睫毛的人的怨念……  
> × 快斗青子、新一平次闺蜜组设定  
> × 蹭一下 @快新创作活动 （主题：谎言）的热度，但写完感觉不太切合主题？  
> × 极度ooc预警、短小不精悍、脑子不太清醒时写的  
> ——————  
> 是重发，之前删过一次。

 

*

 

快斗单手托着下巴，望着窗外的蓝天白云唉声叹气。青子听了十分钟的叹气声后终于忍不住一巴掌呼上快斗的后脑勺。“笨蛋快斗你干嘛一直叹气？” 

 

快斗慢吞吞地回过头，眼眶通红，眼眸湿润，很明显是哭过用力揉搓眼睛后才来的学校。 

 

青子吓了一跳：“你、你怎么了？” 

 

快斗瘪着嘴开口诉苦：“我最近每天掉睫毛，还都戳进眼睛里，早上折腾得眼泪都出来了还弄不出来，一直弄一直弄，弄了半小时才搞出来！” 

 

青子无语地翻了个白眼，没好气地说：“就因为这种原因你个笨蛋就一直叹气？工藤君没有帮你吹眼睛吗？”

 

快斗听了这话更加委屈巴巴了，“新一说是有什么案子去大阪找那个黑鬼啦……” 

 

话音未落便被青子撩起书猛砸在脑袋顶上，“笨蛋快斗不要说服部君是黑鬼这种不礼貌的话！” 

 

“新一这几天都不回我消息，已读不回太过分啦……我和他说我每天掉睫毛都弄好久他也不安慰我……”快斗委屈巴巴，像是只耷拉着脑袋垂着尾巴的大型犬，就差眼泪汪汪撒娇卖萌打滚了。

 

上课的预备铃声响起。“啊、”青子随口扯了个谎安慰某位可怜兮兮的魔术师，“掉睫毛是有人在想你，这不就说明工藤君在想你嘛？” 

 

“诶、真的吗？！”快斗瞬间抬起头，两眼放光。

 

“真的……”青子把他给拍回自己的位置上。怎么感觉这家伙自从和工藤君谈起恋爱后智商就一落千丈并且再无翻身之日了……

 

谁料没过多久快斗就举着手机转过头来委屈地控诉：“青子你骗我！新一说他不想我！！”

 

等等、黑羽快斗你居然还带上哭腔？这演技过分了吧？！青子一把夺过手机，迅速扫了一眼最新的聊天记录。

 

\- 新一我早上睫毛又掉进眼睛了，快说是不是你在想我！ 

\- 不想

 

青子只觉得头顶上飞过六只乌鸦，自带无语的特效音无限回旋。她继续又往上瞄了一眼，看到一大堆已读不回，但瞬间明白了为什么工藤不想回复…… 

 

\- 新一新一起了没

\- 新一早餐吃的什么呀

\- 新一早餐好吃吗

\- 是不是发现还是我做的好吃 

\- 亲爱的我想你了

\- 哇你为什么不回我是不是没起？

\- 呜你明明看到消息了！！

\- 新一新一我睫毛又掉眼睛里了，好疼T^T

\- 我弄了好久的眼睛、好痛噢、眼睛都红了

-新一新一你为什么不理我 ><

\- 新一新一我去上学了

 

……难怪工藤君不回复……青子扶额。

 

 

而另一头身在大阪刚通宵破案的新一，掏出手机看了一眼匆匆回了个“不想”，迅速把手机塞回衣兜里。 

 

“哟，小情人又给你发消息呀？”平次挑眉，一脸戏谑地看着新一，“看不出来你们还挺腻歪的？” 

 

工藤脸颊微微发烫，甩过去一个在黑眼圈的裹覆下毫无威力的眼刀：“闭嘴！”

 

“哇……我一提到他你就这么凶？”平次故作害怕地拍了拍胸口，“不过还真没想到这次案子最后会变得这么麻烦，耽误你们谈恋爱了真是抱歉。但是你都不给黑羽报备一下的吗？” 

 

“啊……”工藤抬眼，摩挲着下巴略微思考了几秒才吐出一句话，“那家伙太啰嗦了。”

 

感觉自己突然被硬塞一口狗粮的平次噎住了：“……我真是不懂你们的情趣。”平次目送着大陇警官把犯人押上警车，扭头看向新一，“那接下来你是直接回东京还是要去逛一逛？”

 

“那家伙前几天说想吃大阪一家店的蛋糕来着……拜托侦探はん帮我带个路咯？”

 

“……敢情您一直不回却默默记在心上啊？”狗粮直接捅进胃里，关西侦探表示毫无拒绝的机会。

 

 

快斗昏沉沉地趴在桌上睡觉，却在一阵夹杂着女生们此起彼伏的小声尖叫和男生们丝毫不逊色的议论声的闹哄哄的混乱中迷迷糊糊地醒来，然后被后桌的青子大力推着肩膀疯狂摇醒。

 

“怎、怎么了？不是自习课吗？？”起床气掺着低气压的魔术师看起来超凶，可惜这种“超凶感”被脸颊上袖口褶皱压出来的红痕和泛着些许泪花的惺忪睡眼尽数吹散。

 

“喏——”青子指着窗外，示意快斗看楼下不远处的校门口。

 

“诶？！”快斗不敢相信地揉了揉眼睛——那好像是新一？！“呜哇！”魔术师单手撑着桌面轻盈灵巧地翻跃过两排座位冲出班门，转眼便消失在了同学们的视野中。

 

 

“呜哇——新一！”快斗猛地扑过去，亲昵地蹭了蹭侦探的脖颈。一旁警卫处的大叔默默扭过头去，非礼勿视非礼勿视，现在的年轻人谈起恋爱真是没眼看。

 

新一拎着快斗的后衣领一脸无语把他扯开，眉眼间却漾着温柔的笑意。“喏、给你的。”他抬手举着从大阪带回来的慕斯蛋糕伸到快斗眼前，轻轻晃了晃。

 

“！！！”快斗再度扑上去，说什么也不放开了，“哇你明明看到消息了为什么不回我啦！新一好过分！但是还是最喜欢你了！！”

 

 

当晚青子收到了快斗的简讯：

 

“青子大骗子，新一说掉睫毛根本不是有人在想我！”

 

**“但是他说他喜欢我 ☆v☆”**

 

 

**END**

 

 

**如果我掉睫毛你会帮我呼呼吗**

**我会说我喜欢你**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我不知道日本高中有没有上课预备铃……我瞎写的也就拜托大家瞎看吧orz
> 
> 灵感来源是我几乎每天都会掉睫毛……卡在眼睛里弄不出来真的疼，于是就恶劣地让快斗和我一起疼了，但是他有新一的亲亲呼呼可我没有 ><


End file.
